Survival of the Smartest
by The Green One
Summary: Bella and Edward have always been put against each other to see "who's smarter" and that rivalry generated apparent hatred. Now they need to work together on a major competition. Do these two truly hate each other, or is there something else? All Human
1. Winners

**Bonjour. Il y a ma histoire! Je espére t'aime! (I hope I got that right… lool)**

**Translation: Hello. Here is my story. I hope you like it!**

**Survival of the Smartest**

**Chapter One: Winners**

BPOV

My alarm blared at 6 am, waking me out of a dream about Edward Cullen. I would never admit this to anyone, but despite being against him in all things life, his green eyes were the ones I dreamed about at night. It was his bronze hair that haunted me behind my eyes. It was… STOP! I needed to stop thinking about his soft hair, perfect lips, no! Stop!

I closed my eyes again, trying to savor the dream a bit longer. My head swam like I was flipped upside down. _Damn vertigo._

Rolling over, I tried to distract myself by going over some problems from last night's homework in my head. Knowing my luck today would be the day for a pop quiz.

I got dressed in a plain black t-shirt and jeans. It was still early fall so I could wear lighter clothing. Forks was one of those places, though, that jeans were always necessary. I had lived with my mother in Phoenix until I was twelve and I still missed tank tops and shorts.

"Bells? You awake?" my dad called from downstairs. He was leaving for the police station but always made sure I was awake before he was gone.

"Yeah, I'm up!" I yelled back. This was usually the most we spoke until around seven. Charlie, my dad, wasn't very talkative, and I never had much to say. I'd learned early that keeping school and home separate was a good thing. Especially when school had the gorgeous Edward Cullen. No! Stop! I mental reprimanded myself. It was better if I didn't think about him.

I brushed my teeth and hair, making sure I didn't have any fluffy things from my pillow. It was old and known to attack me with fuzzies during my sleep. The one time I hadn't checked, my head had been covered in white things. I'd always checked since.

As I was walking down the stairs, I heard the phone ringing. Running, I managed not to trip before getting it. "Hello?" Of course, I tripped then, sliding across the wooden floors.

"Bella?"

"Hey, mom. What's up?" My mom, Renee, had left with me when I was only a year old. She couldn't take the rain. Of course, once she found out how easier it was to get into a good college if you were from a small town in the middle of a nowhere state, she shipped me right back to the rainiest place on earth.

"I'm just calling to congratulate you on winning the Washington Science Bee last week. That is fantastic! I went to the website and you've also qualified to the American Academic Competition! You'll be working with the winner of the Washington History Bee. That's fantastic!"

My mom was known for talking on and on for hours. Usually I tuned it out, but that last part caught my attention. "What?"

"And the grand prize for that is a ten thousand dollar scholarship! Bella! Ten thousand dollars!" She kept talking.

"Mom! What was that you said about the history bee?" Edward had won the history bee.

"Oh, you'll be working with the winner of that on the Academic Competition. Bella! Aren't you excited?"

I didn't hear any more of her squeals and bursts of happiness, though, because I had already hung up.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, top of the Science Wing at Forks High, was going to have to work together with Edward Anthony Cullen, top of the History Wing, on a project. It was like my worst nightmare and greatest dream all mixed up in one.

The phone rang again, but I ignored it. My mom was the only person who knew about my super secret crush on Edward. She of all people should understand the extreme monumental importance of this news.

Looking down at my outfit, I thought, _I am so not dressed for something like this!_

Rushing upstairs, I completely forgot about the bad things. I needed to impress on my first day. I may supposedly hate Edward, but I could still look good doing it!

EPOV

I had checked the website of the Washington History Bee last night. They had told all winners of the Bee's to check up often. Usually there was nothing more than the usually messages: Preschool Spelling Bee next week, Middle School Reading Olympics winners: the Vampire G-Nomes, etc. But tonight, there was something I actually cared about.

Pulling up the webpage, I first noticed a link reading: Bee Winners- Click here. So I did.

It directed me to a new page: Washington Academic Bee. It brought together the smartest from Washington and pitted them against one another. Scrolling down the list, I looked for my name and who I was working with. About three quarters of the way down, I saw: History Bee Winner- Edward Cullen with Science Bee Winner- Isabella Swan.

Oh crap. I was working with Bella, little miss perfect, Swan. Could my life get any worse? She was the most annoying person to ever walk the halls of Forks.

Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about her eyes. They were very pretty…

_Snap out of it, Cullen! You've got to concentrate!_ I tried my best, but my dreams were filled with her face, like always.

I woke up at my normal time and was dressed and eating breakfast before I remembered Bella and the competition.

I still couldn't believe my luck. Bella and I had been put against one another in any thing academic for as long as I could remember. She had moved here in 7th grade – clumsy, dorky, smart, but still unbelievably pretty.

We had been compared time and time again in school, sports, looks, popularity; it was only natural we had gotten caught up in it. I was almost certain she despised my guts.

Almost.

There were times, though, that she would catch my eye and blush. Her deep brown eyes seemed to be trying to tell me something. I never knew what she wanted to say. It could have been, "I'm cheating off of you," or "You've got something in your teeth," or, my favorite, "I'm in love with you." That was the one I thought it would be. If she hated me, why bother telling me the first two?

Hey, a guy can dream. Right?

This was one dream I never wanted to end, but always wanted more out of. Maybe this competition would be a blessing in disguise.

_I can only hope,_ I thought. Throwing on a sweatshirt, I ran out to my car.

**Haha! You wish you could read more, don't you? Well too bad! Review and I might update faster!**


	2. Unrequited Love

**Voila! Merci pour les critiques. C'est tres bien!**

**Translation: Here! Thank you for the reviews. It's very nice/good!**

**Thanks to Zukaddy for being my beta and mentioning me in her story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the truth.**

**Survival of the Smartest**

**Chapter Two: Unrequited Love**

Bella's POV

I managed to get to school on time—if just barely. After the call I had quickly changed into something a little cuter. Now I was wearing dark jeans and a tight t-shirt my best friend Alice had picked out for me. I normally wouldn't have worn it out of my own will, but desperate times call for desperate measures!

I was dressed and packed for school with twenty minutes to spare. Usually that was more than enough time, but, of course, my truck wouldn't start for a while. By the time I got it going, I only had five minutes.

Add that to the fact that my car can't go over fifty miles without wheezing, I knew I was going to be cutting it close.

Maybe Rosalie, my other best friend, would look at it for me during lunch break. She was pretty good with cars and her price—one pair of shoes—was much cheaper than Dowling's.

So, I pulled up and parked just as the warning bell was ringing. I ran inside with no regard to my hair, turned my combination, yanked open my locker, and grabbed my books. I turned to make a run for my homeroom when—oof! Who do I run into but Edward Super-Smarty-pants Cullen. Yeah, I'm real mature.

"Hey," he said, looking down at me with his sparkling, dark green eyes. I could have sworn he was happy to see me, if only that stupid race to the top hadn't made it impossible.

Let me explain the whole "I-hate-Edward-but-really-love-him-thing." In 7th grade my mom had sent me to live with my father. I didn't really mind moving in with Charlie; it was the whole rain thing that bothered me. It never stops raining here!

Anyways, I was a pretty good student. I might not have been in all honors classes, but I had at least a 3.9 average in all my classes. When I moved here, I devoted myself to school so that I wouldn't have to concentrate on the fact that I was a) a nerd b) stuck here in the rain c) friendless and d) so totally lost you wouldn't believe it. I managed to forget about the rain and the nerd factor, and over a period of time I managed to make friends with Alice and Rosalie, but I still stayed committed to schoolwork and getting ahead.

That was when Edward Cullen moved to town.

He was Alice's cousin, so I expected him to be good looking. I mean, if she were taller she'd be a model. That's how pretty she is. I didn't expect him to be very bright though. Alice wasn't a great student, and her parents weren't brains either. I figured it ran in the family.

I was right on one account: he was incredibly hot. I was also wrong on one account: he was incredibly smart too. Like Al Gore smart. The kind where you know someone's smart by how they act and talk, but they don't rub it in your face.

BEC (Before Edward Cullen) I was top of my class. Maybe not the smartest, but I had the best grades. Maybe studying and doing homework on Friday nights instead of seeing the new Thriller movie in Port Angeles paid off! But, WECMTF (When Edward Cullen Moved To Forks) I finally had some competition.

It consumed me.

I became obsessed with being better than him. Of course, having all our teachers compare us and force us against one another didn't help either. I was driven to be better than him, but also driven to have him notice me. I don't know if I managed to do the first, but he definitely knew who I was. And he definitely didn't like me.

Once in every lifetime, a girl has an unrequited love, mine just happens to be my first love.

So, where was I before I started babbling… oh yeah! I bumped into Edward. Well, more like crashed into him.

"Hey," I whispered back. Being so close caused my throat to close up. How the heck was I going to work with him on a project?

"Sorry, I guess I didn't see you there."

"Oh, uh, no. It's my fault." I was still having trouble forming sentences.

"Well, see you later. I guess we'll be hanging out a lot soon."

It took me a second of staring blankly at him to realize what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, the Academic thing. Right. Okay."

With one more smile he disappeared into his homeroom.

_BRRRRINNGG_!!!!

I was late. Dammit.

Edward's POV

I was almost to my homeroom when I was Bella. She was bending down to get her books and looking fantastic. I could tell my cousin Alice had picked out the clothes because it wasn't what Bella usually wore. Was she trying to impress someone? Me?

I could only hope.

I didn't really want to talk to her right now, I was still a bit flustered around her, so I was trying to skirt around her. Unfortunately, she has a knack for bumping into anything near her, and I was near her.

"Oof!"

Her pretty little head slammed right into my chest.

"Hey," I said, trying to make conversation.

It took her a moment of rubbing her head to reply. "Hey."

Her voice was so pretty! Wow, I really need to take a reality pill…

"Sorry, I guess I didn't see you there," I apologized.

"Oh, uh, no. It's my fault," she murmured back. She was still rubbing her head, though. I hoped I didn't hurt her.

Of course, I wasn't brave enough to ask if she was okay. I just reminded her we would be working together and ducked into my homeroom. The bell rang just as I slipped into my seat and the monitor shot me a look, but I was too distracted to notice. I think I was falling head over heels for a girl who hates me.

Its like Pride and Prejudice. I'm Mr. Darcy and unfortunately Bella is Elizabeth Bennett.

I could only hope this would end the same as the book.

**Thanks again for the reviews; make sure to leave some more though!**

**I love you all and I'll try to make next chapter a little longer, but I hate writing long chapters. I run out of ideas and get bored! Lool…**


	3. Truce

**Grr. I didn't get a lot of reviews last time. Can you write me one please? S'il vous plaît! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't feel like translating that into French.**

**Survival of the Smartest**

**Chapter Three: Truce**

EPOV

After the encounter in the hallway, I was a little scared to talk to Bella. She must think I'm such an ass for not noticing her.

Unfortunately, the one class we had together, Biology, was the one class where we often were partnered together. Today was no different. We were learning about evolution **(I know they probably learned this already, but it's what we're learning in school now so I know some stuff about it. Although I did get a B- on the test… whatever. I didn't study…)** and today we were doing a lab with hominid skulls.

"Okay, class. Settle down," our teacher, Mr. Banner, called. We quieted down pretty quickly. "I'll read your partners, and when I'm done, you will move and sit with that person. No complaining."

A few kids moaned at the idea of not getting to pick partners.

"Okay. Stanley with Newton. Weber with Yorkie. Cheney with Crowley." He droned on like this for a while until he reached the end. "And Cullen with Swan. Now move!"

We all got up and walked, or in my case shuffled, to our respective tables.

"Cullen," a girl's voice snarled, dripping with animosity.

"Hi, Bella."

"Humph." She just turned and started measuring the skulls. Great, my partner for the biggest competition ever and the girl I'm in love with is making it amazingly clear that she hates my guts.

_Pride and Prejudice started out this way, didn't it?_ I couldn't remember right now. Not when Bella's forehead was creased so cutely in concentration. I studied her for a prolonged moment while I was trying to snap back to reality a voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yo! Cullen? Edward? Are you going to help or does the history buff want the science nerd to do it all? If this is how you work with partners then I am dropping out of the Academic Competition or asking for a new partner. You are hopeless." It was Bella, making it, once again, obvious that she hated my freaking guts.

"No. I'm not hopeless," I was getting angry now. "It just looks like you've got it pretty under control! Do you need help with anything? I'd be happy to do it." I know I sound like a cheesy broken record, but I really wanted Bella to like me, or at least find me bearable to sit next to.

"Here," she almost threw a small skull at me. "Measure this."

I did what she told me. I was really hoping Bella might just have a bad case of PMS, but I couldn't be sure, so I was going to be as nice as possible.

We spent most of the period like this, hunched over our work and not talking. It wasn't comfortable and I was debating whether or not to break the silence when she did. "Listen, Edward. I'm sorry I'm being such a dumbbutt but I've been pretty stressed lately and this competition thing is just making it worse. Okay?"

Okay? She was asking me if that was okay. Hell yes it was okay! "Sure, truce?" I held out my hand and prayed to god that she would take it.

She did. "Truce."

"Now that that's out of the way, when should we get together to work?" I figured if we started early then we would be better than anyone else. I needed that scholarship. My dad could afford to send me to college, but it was always good to have backup. Besides, winning would look amazing on my application.

"Who said **we** were working **together**?" She was all attitude again.

"Um, the board?"

"No, I mean who said you and I were going to get together on weekends or whatever and work on it?"

"Um… me?" I was a little scared that she was going to blow up at me, but I couldn't help but feel an involuntary shiver when she said 'you and I.'

"Yeah, you. So who says I agree?" Oh god. I was pissing her off again.

"Well, I guess you would be the one to tell me that. I really don't know why you wouldn't want to though. I mean, this competition determines our future. Spending a few weeks with me won't be that bad, will it?"

I could swear I heard her mumble, "it will," under her breath, but I couldn't be sure.

Bella's POV

I didn't mean to be so pissy, but I didn't know how else to disguise how much I wanted to lean over and kiss him! I was acting like an ass, but so far I had only had one almost ruining urge to touch him. I guess I was getting better!

But as soon as he started talking sense, I crumbled.

"Well, I guess you would be the one to tell me that. I really don't know why you wouldn't want to though. I mean, this competition determines our future. Spending a few weeks with me won't be that bad, will it?"

I almost said no, but at the said second I managed to mumble, "it will," quietly. I thought I was quiet enough to not be heard, but by the injured look on his face, I thought wrong.

I didn't mean to hurt him, but it came naturally.

**I'm sorry it's short, but I think I'm going to have them work together in the next chapter. Who knows, maybe the story will get a little BxE!**

**Also, I have an idea for a story based off the song: Me and the Moon by Something Corporate. It would basically be- Edward never comes back so Bella chooses Jake. She has a daughter with him, but then he turns abusive and drunk. I'm not sure how to do it though. But go listen to the song and you'll know what I mean. **

**If you copy that I will make sure you are shut down. Trust me, I will. **

**Review!**


	4. Closer

**I've given up with the French. I don't know enough to actually make sense.**

**Hey, it's been awhile since I updated but I've been sooo busy. So suck it up and be happy with what you get!**

**I'm sad. Very few people reviewed last chapter! If no one reads this then I'll delete it. Just let me know if you are actually interested because if you aren't then maybe it's time to say bye bye. **

**Survival of the Smartest**

**Chapter Four: Closer**

BPOV

"Hey, Bella! Wait up!" Alice called. She darted through to get to where I was waiting for her. "What's up with you? I saw you talking to the Cullen-ator. You, like, totally hate his guts."

I sighed. Nothing escaped Alice's sharp eyes. "We're kinda working together on a project."

"Like a partner project! One where you have to get together all the time and spend every minute with one another?" I could see the gears in Alice's mind turning. She was always trying to get me and Edward to like each other. She said we were "soul mates" and "star-crossed lovers who won't die. Trust me, you won't die." Her words, not mine.

"Yes. But I'm not spending any more time than necessary with him and we are never going to work anywhere but the library. I don't trust myself alone with him."

Oh yeah, Alice knows about my secret crush too. I don't trust Rosalie enough, but I know Alice would never blab anything unless she had permission.

"Well, I'm glad you feel something other than contempt towards me, or are you just afraid that if you're alone with me you'll try to strangle me with your bare hands?" A musical voice from behind me whispered in my ear. I swear I felt shivers in my toes.

"Hi, Edward. I, uh, wasn't talking about you. I was, um, talking about someone else. It's a different science project."

"Really? Because we are in the same class. I would think if you're doing a project, I would too."

Crap. He had me there. I looked up at his flawless face, turned up a smirk, and ran. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. He was too perfect, and too close to the truth.

I managed to stop and catch my breath once I was safe in the girl's bathroom. I leaned my head against the stall door and tried to breathe in and out, calmly. _There's no way he knows. It's not like he can read your thoughts. Don't worry, Bells. Just let this go. Concentrate on the prize. You are in this to win this. _I pep talked myself enough to emerge from the bathroom. Alice wasn't out there waiting for me like I'd hoped. But Edward was.

He was leaning against the wall, looking a little uncomfortable standing outside a girl's bathroom. He was still smirking a little, but it was now a less mocking gesture, and a more sympathetic one. He must of thought I'd gotten sick at the sight of him.

My stomach did turn at the sight of him, but with butterflies, not sickness.

"Hey. Are you all right? You ran off pretty suddenly. What, couldn't take looking at me anymore?"

"Uh, yeah. Something like that." He didn't need to know that it was looking at his perfection that made me sick.

"Well, I was hoping we could discuss our project over lunch, but if this is a bad time…" he trailed off.

"No! Um, it's fine. We can eat lunch together. Sure." I was barely forming coherent sentences now, and I knew it.

"Cool. See you in a few!" He had turned and was gone before I could even say bye.

I watched his back for a moment until I snapped back to reality and dashed off to the cafeteria too.

…

I bought my lunch and scanned the cafeteria for that beautiful bronze head. I spotted him in the back, near the windows and stumbled over to him.

"Hey, Edward."

He looked up from what looked like a textbook and smiled. "Hey!"

His exuberance surprised me. Maybe he didn't hate my guts as much as I thought he did. "So, can I sit down?"

"Oh! Sure, here." He pushed his books over and opened a seat for me. "So, what do you think we should do? I was thinking something about how technology and science affected the outcome of both world wars. What do you think? We could do something differed, but this way we have both of our expertise in one subject!"

I just nodded and smiled. It was so hard to concentrate on what that wonderful mouth was saying when I wanted to kiss it so bad.

"Bella? Hello? Are you okay?"

Suddenly I saw a hand waving in front of me. "What?"

"Jeez, do you space off a lot or is it just when I'm around."

_Just when you're around._ I'm a horrible liar, but I spit our, "No, it happens a lot. No-not just around you." I knew my face gave away my lie, and so did he apparently.

"Sure, okay." He smiled again and turned back to his book. I leaned over and saw that it was in fact a textbook—a history textbook.

Looking up at him I finally noticed just how close we were. My nose was an inch from his cheek. He must have noticed the proximity of our faces at the same time because he looked up.

I felt myself drowning in green.

EPOV

After relating my idea to Bella, I looked at her to see her reaction, but those deep brown eyes were glassy and she looked out of it. "Bella? Hello? Earth to Bella!" I started waving my hand in front of her to wake her up.

"What?" She snapped back and looked around.

"Jeez, do you space off a lot or is it just when I'm around?"

Her face turned guilty fast, but she still choked out a reply. Like really choked it out. "No, it happens a lot. No-not just around you." She was lying to me, and it was obvious.

_Maybe she doesn't hate my guts. Maybe it's like in Hey Arnold where that mean girl actually loves Arnold. Wow, I must be going crazy. I'm comparing all my feelings for Bella and vice versa to movies and books. I'm such a nerd._

"Sure, okay." I smiled knowingly, and a little ecstatically.

I turned back to my book to look for topics. I could hear some rustiling as she moved around but didn't really notice it until I felt soft breathing by my ear.

Looking up, I noticed how close we were. I could see every color in Bella's eyes and feel her breathing.

Without thinking I leaned in…

**Cliffhanger! Whoo! Review a lot and I'll update soon! Well, maybe not. I'm pretty busy, but I'll write when I can and post it as soon as I'm done!**

**Take my poll.**


	5. Soul Mates

**Wow! Aren't you lucky! Well, how long it takes me to write this depends on a lot, but the fact that I'm starting a new chapter less than 24 hours after posting one makes you very lucky! Lol, if you made sense of that, lucky you!**

**I'm not sure when this will be posted, but I'm starting at 9:44 AM on 3/15/08. I hope this gets posted by tonight…**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Let's do it again!**

**Survival of the Smartest**

**Chapter Five: Soul Mates**

EPOV

I leaned in, and stopped less than an inch from her lips. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to kiss her, so I was giving her the chance to back away.

It would crush my heart if she did, though.

BPOV

He was an inch from me. I could smell his sweet, spicy, magical smelling cologne. It would normally be uncomfortable for me to be this close to someone, but this felt right for some reason. I was too scared to back away for fear I'd ruin destiny, but too scared to move closer in case this wasn't right.

In the end I let my heart decide—I leaned in and touched my lips softly to his.

EPOV

I watched the emotions flicker across her face like shadows. First came surprise at my actions, and then confusion, she looked a bit uncomfortable for a second, but it quickly faded into thought and finally it hardened with her decision.

I didn't watch her after that because she was kissing me.

And I kissed her back.

At first her lips were soft, like pillows, but as I returned the kiss they became more urgent. It seemed like she needed this, like it was a drug that she had gone so long without.

I was feeling the same.

BPOV

As soon as my lips touched his I knew this was right. I could feel it inside of me. He hadn't ever hated me—if he did he wouldn't have been so close.

Alice, as usual, was right. She had said we were meant for one another and she was correct. At least, what it felt like kissing him seemed to feel right.

His lips seemed to mold to mine, pushing for more. I returned it with urgency until I smelled the salt grease smell of French fries and was pulled back to reality.

We were in the cafeteria. I couldn't do this! I was supposed to hate him! Despise his guts! And yet here I was making out with him in the most public place in the school—in the world!

I pulled away quickly, gasping.

"We can't do this."

"Why not?" His eyes were dark and full of something—love? Lust? Hate? God, I was so confused.

"We're in a cafeteria! And I hate you!"

"Do you really? Because what you just did completely contradicts that." He was looking confused now, wondering if I really meant it when I said I hated him.

"Well, no. Not really. But I can't do this! I'm SUPPOSED to hate your guts! We aren't meant to be together!"

"I—and the rest of the world—beg to differ," a high-pitched voice said from behind me.

I whipped around, spilling my soda all over the table. "Oh shit! Alice! Stop creeping up on me like that!"

"Well, you would have noticed me if you hadn't been locked in a furious tongue hockey game with the Cullen-izor. I'm not the best creeper. Here," she handed me a bunch of paper towels.

"How did you know I would spill my drink?"

"You're Bella. It's what you do," she said with a shrug.

"Thanks, Ali." I turned back around and began cleaning up my mess. "What are you here for anyway?"

"I knew you were gonna go all 'I can't do this' on poor Eddie here, so I decided to come talk some sense into you! Seriously Bella. I haven't seen anyone more meant for each other since we watched Romeo and Juliet in 9th grade. Or maybe when I read Pride and Prejudice in 10th… or Hey Arnold. You know how those two were perfect together!" Alice babbled on while I kept cleaning up my mess. Looking over at Edward I saw that he had grabbed some towels and was helping me.

"Thanks."

"No problem. It's the least I can do for you." His words seemed harmless, but the wink that followed was anything but.

I turned back to my work, blushing furiously. Alice continued to talk behind me. "And so I knew it was perfect! And you know how I'm always right, Bella. See! You kissed him, not me, so how did it feel? I want all the details. If it was anything like what Jazz and I have, then you two are soul mates! I'm such a perfect matchmaker!"

"Alice!" I held up my hands to stop her. "Chill! I get it! Edward and I are 'perfect' together." I put air quotes around "perfect."

"Thank you!" She smiled at me and I knew she wanted to know everything right then, but there was no way in hell I was telling her with the other person involved right behind me.

"I'll tell you later."

"No! Now, Miss Future Cullen!"

I blushed even more at that statement. Alice had no tact when it came to things like this. Heck, she had no tact when it came to anything!

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cafeteria into the girls' bathroom. "Tell me!!!!!!!!!" She was practically hysterical with anticipation.

"Okay! Okay! Chill down and I'll tell you everything!"

"And don't leave ANYTHING out." She was standing still now, hanging on to my every word.

"I wont. Well it was…"

**Wanna know what she said? Then review to find out!**

**Wow, that didn't take me long to write at all!**

**Review!**


	6. Bedward

Hey, I'm sick and feel like total crap so don't blame me too much if this chapter sucks

**Hey, I'm sick and feel like total crap, so don't blame me too much if this chapter sucks. And sorry for making you wait so long.**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of Twilight, I own a copy of New Moon, and I own a copy of Eclipse. So why don't I own the rights?**

**Survival of the Smartest**

**Chapter Six: Bedward**

_Last Time…_

"_Okay! Okay! Chill down and I'll tell you everything!"_

"_And don't leave ANYTHING out." She was standing still now, hanging on to my every word._

"_I wont. Well it was…"_

This Time…

"Amazing, and breathless, and wonderful, and horrible, and wrong, and sweet, and perfect! All at the same time! Alice! What am I going to do! I can't go out with him, and I can't like him. Not even a little bit! Why is this so hard?"

"Because, the best love is the hardest one. You have to fight if you want this. Fight against yourself, others, pressure, school rivalries, and every other girl in the school. They all want a piece of him and will so fight for it. Are you ready for that?" Alice was trying to calm me down but all it did was make me more spastic.

"No! How can I be ready to fight Jessica, Lauren, and everyone else? I can barely make peace with myself over this! God, was it so hard for you and Jazz?"

"No, but then again, we aren't this school's golden kids and not many people think Jazz is very good looking. Hey, their loss, my gain!" Her eyes were sparkling as she talked about Jasper and I tried to steer the conversation away from me.

"So, are you guys going out this weekend?"

"Yeah, we're going to see that new movie… oh, what's it called…" she thought for a moment before giving up.

"Sounds like fun."

"It will be. Oh my gosh! You and Edward should come with us! Jasper is good friends with him and it would be the perfect way to tell him how you feel!"

Great, looks like this wasn't getting away from me. "Um, I'm not sure what I feel."

"You kissed him. I saw everything! He leaned in but gave you a chance to back away. If you didn't feel anything toward him you would have left, but you didn't. You like him. Ha! I've got you're perfect couple name! Bedward!"

"No way."

"Yes!" Alice was jumping now and some of the other girls in the bathroom were looking at us.

"Bedward?? Alice, could you be any crazier? That's such a weird name. I refused to have that as our couple name. Pick something else."

"Ha! I caught you! If you had hated it and hated being a couple you would have said, 'no way, I'm not having a couple name with him cuz we are so not a couple.' I got you Bells! Admit it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The bell rang, saving me from a very embarrassing confession. I ran out of there faster than a bullet.

I was almost to my next period when I realized I left my bag and books in the cafeteria. With Edward.

Turning around, I dashed back and grabbed my stuff. I had a minute to get all the way across the school or I would be late and have a detention.

I was getting ready to make a run, push, and shove for it when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"What? I really don't have time for this," I snapped, looking back over my shoulder while speed walking.

Oh shit. It was Edward.

"Well, okay. But I was going to ask if you wanted to skip class with me. If we go to the library we can ask to do research. I'm sure they know about our situation." His smile seemed to say more than his words.

"Oh. Well, okay then. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Besides, I'm sure you're pretty pissed at my cousin; I just happened to get in the way of that anger."

I so didn't deserve him. "Let—Let's just go to the library."

"Your wish is my command," he said, gesturing for me to go first. "Ladies first."

Yep, totally undeserving…

**Okay, maybe that didn't suck as much as I thought. I don't know so I'm gonna need you to review and tell me what you think! **

**Review! And take my poll!**


	7. Hard and Fast

Hola

**Hola! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've been kinda crazy busy. I hope you all had a great April Fools Day! I did, but now my friend won't talk to me cuz I played a prank on her. Although everyone says it wasn't even that mean. W/e, she needs to chill.**

**Only one person reviewed Me and the Moon! That made me sad, but I deleted it anyway. I'm not very good at depressing stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Bella, or Edward.**

**Survival of the Smartest**

**Chapter Seven: Hard and Fast**

BPOV

We did research for the rest of the day, getting passes from the librarian to stay for much longer than we really should have. Nothing happened though, sadly, except reading (a lot of it) and talking about topics.

We finally decided on debating whether or not the Scopes trial was a real trial or just an example of how much people were scared of the new during the 1920's. It involved evolution and history so both Edward and I were covered for in the strengths category.

We were packing up with five minutes till announcements when he finally made a hint that there might be something between us more than what we showed.

"Hey, do you want to come home with me after school? We could do some research or something… or something." His mischievous grin basically told me that he definitely didn't want to do research.

I didn't really want to either. "Sure, I'll meet you outside in ten. Okay?"

"Yep. Cool, you'll love my mom. She's so wonderful."

Oh my god. I was going to meet his parents! We weren't even a couple but he was bringing me to meet his parents!

I looked down at what I was wearing—an old sweatshirt and jeans—and decided I was so not ready for something like that.

"Um, no. Never mind. I'll just call you tonight about the project. We don't have to go to your house."

He laughed. He actually laughed! I was so mad I was seeing red! How could he laugh at me!! "Bella! You look fine, and my mom doesn't care what you look like. She'll love you no matter what."

I sighed, defeated. I really couldn't stay mad at him.

"See you in a few."

We parted ways after the announcements finished. I almost ran to my locker, I was so excited! I was actually going home with a boy I wasn't related to! Aaahhh!!

"Alice!"

"Bella!"

"Oh!"

"My!"

"God!"

"What happened! Tell me now! You are never this excited unless something really good happened."

"He asked me to meet his mom!"

"Esme?"

"Yes!"

"But you already know her."

"Not like this, I don't."

"As his girlfriend?"

"I hope so… but he hasn't actually asked me yet."

"He will, trust me. The way he looks at you, Bella. Oh my god, it's magical. I think he loves you." She was holding my hands now, and looking so happy. "Maybe you'll get married and we'll be sisters!"

I laughed. "Ali! I don't plan on getting married for many, many years!"

"Right now you don't, but we'll see, won't we!"

"Yeah, I guess we will."

We giggled for a few more minutes before I grabbed my stuff.

"Ooh! Someone's in a hurry. Where are you going?"

"Did you, like, miss the entire conversation we just had?"

"You mean you're meeting her now! Looking like that!"

"Um, yeah?"

"No." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nearest bathroom.

Less than two minutes later I reemerged looking fabulous. My hair was brushed and shiny and Alice had done her miracle work again. Her makeup made me look much cleaner and nicer than I had looked before. I don't know where she found it, but she managed to pull a nicer top out of her bag. "Here, you cannot meet your future mother-in-law dressed like that."

I put it on and ran out of there. "Thanks, Ali! I'll call you tonight!"

"You better!"

Laughing, I ran down the stairs to the parking lot. Alice was going to take my car home for me instead of riding with Edward. Today I was getting to ride with him.

I went out into the bright sunlight, squinting. My makeup was probably getting ruined, but I didn't care. I looked around the lot for Edward's car and spotted it over in the back corner. I thought I could see Edward's bronze hair too, but I was too far to tell.

Then, I did something Alice and Rosalie would be proud of—I checked my makeup in Tyler's side mirrors.

"Hey, Bella. What are you doing by my truck?"

I turned around to see Tyler. "Oh! Hey, I was just, um, checking my makeup. Sorry."

He smiled. Everyone in school knew he had a puppy crush on me. "That's alright. You look great by the way!"

"Thanks. Okay, I gotta go now. Bye, Tyler!"

"Bye, Bella." As I was dashing off I could have sworn he whispered, "I love you," but I couldn't have been sure and I couldn't have cared less.

"Hey, Ed—" I walked up near Edward's car to see him deep in conversation with a little, curly haired girl. It was Jessica Stanley, the only girl in school who wanted Edward more than I did.

I crept closer to hear what they were saying.

"But, Eddie! I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, Jess! I'm just playing Bella. I want to get her back for humiliating me the other day!"

"Okay. You better not be playing me, Eddie!"

"I promise, baby, I'm not." He then leaned over and kissed Jessica's sticky, disgusting lips with the same angel lips that he had kissed me with only a few hours ago.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

Jessica then skipped off in the direction of her own car and I decided it was time to come out of my hiding place.

"Hey, Eddie," I said with as much anger as I could manage. Right now all I really wanted to do was hit him and run off crying, but that would come later.

"Oh! Hey, Bella! I, um, didn't see you there." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. How sad was it that she still found that sexy?

"Yeah, you were so far into playing tongue-hockey with Jessica. I guess you just missed me."

"Bella! It's not what you think!"

"Really, Edward? Cuz right now I'm thinking I should hit you and let you go home alone. Maybe that will 'get me back for humiliating you.'" I was so angry, so I did was I said—I hit him. Hard and fast.

Then I ran. I ran and ran and didn't stop till I was sobbing into Alice's shoulder and she was patting my back.

"Baby! Baby Bella! Tell Ali everything."

I couldn't manage the words, though, and just kept bawling.

**Well isn't Edward a dick? I really wanted a plot twist and so I added one! Lol. How will I clear this up? Review to find out!**


	8. Letters

**Hi everyone! Okay, I'm writing this on WordPad which doesn't have spell check or anything so please excuse any spelling/grammer mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this story but the plot. That came to me in a swirl of creative genius so it's all MINE!!**

**Survival of the Smartest**

**Chapter Eight: Letters**

EPOV

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so sorry for breaking you heart. I know I'm a horrible person and you have every right to hit me. Hell! I would hit me! If you never talk to me again, I will understand, but please Bella, just give me one more chance to prove I love you!_

_Love, Edward._

I tore the page out of my notebook, crumbled it up and threw it in the trash can by my desk. I had written five letters to Bella, each worse than the former. I needed to show her how sorry I was, but everything I tried just sounded cheesy and impersonal. I knew I loved her, but I had broken the little bit of trust between us. With only a few false promises to Jessica, I had ruined not only that relationship, but, more importantly, the one between Bella and I.

I loved her! I really did! I know it may be teen puppy-love, but I really didn't think it was. I had played our kiss in my head multiple times while writing my letters, and it just seemed meant to be. I couldn't let myself believe that I could mess it up with a few choice words.

Although, I really hadn't thought too much about them. All I could think about was how I may have just permenantly ruined my future with Bella.

And there seemed to be nothing I could do about it.

APOV

To say I was surprized when Bella came up to me is an overstatement. Edward was my cousin, and I knew him well. I knew that he managed to mess up almost every relationship he had every had, and when it came time for this pivital moment in his life, he had botched it up. Books, that was what Edward was good at. If you talk to books and try to hurt their feelings, they don't care. They can't even hear!

Unfortunately, Bella is not a book.

It took about fifteen minutes of back patting, and soothing words before Bella was able to spill out the whole juicy story to me. I would never tell anyone the details, but this was almost as good as reality TV!

Bella is my friend though, so I did what I should have done--I told her I would kill Edward when I got home. I was staying at Aunt Esme's for the week while my parent were traveling for business, so I'd be able to do that easily...

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You are so f-ing dead!"

He ran down the front steps, looking messy cute, as usual. I could see why Bella liked him. If he wasn't my cousin and I wasn't meant for Jasper, I would so go for him.

"What?"

"You know what you did you ass!"

"Alice! Watch you language," Esme called from the kitchen.

"Ha! I need to watch my language while Edward can go around breaking hearts, yeah, that's cool."

"Alice, I didn't mean to!" He was running his hand through his hair now, he was so frustrated.

"Tell that to Bella."

"I tried!"

"Edward, what did you do to poor Bella?" Esme was standing next to me now, giving Edward the same glare I was giving him.

"Um, I, uh..."

"Come on, Edward. Tell your mommy how you hurt Bella so bad she'll probably never love again." I was taunting him now--torturing the prey before I killed it.

"I didn't mean to!"

"But you did."

"Alice! You know how much I love her! Do you seriously think I would try to ruin that?"

"This is coming from the boy who has messed up almost all his relationships except the ones with the books. So yes, I do think you would do that. Maybe not on purpose, but you would."

Esme decided to chime in again. "Okay, okay. I think we all just need to calm down a little and talk this over. Maybe Bella should come over and Edward can give his side of the story."

"Oh, don't worry about that. She's still in the car."

"You brought her here!"

"Yes, Eddie. I did. I figured you needed to get past this, and fast. Every good relationship needs to work at it, you guys just need to work before you get started."

"But..."

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence though, because I was already getting Bella from the car.

BPOV

I knew I looked horrible. I knew that even without looking at the mirror! And once I did look in the mirror, I regretted it. My hair was tangled and messy, my makeup had ran down my face and was either washed off or caked to my cheeks in streaks of black and gray. My eyes were puffy and red from a half hour of crying and I was barely keeping it all together now. Alice had insisted I try to talk to Edward, but I was really regretting agreeing to that now.

I was sitting in Alice's car for at least ten minutes, before she came to get me. I had spent a few minutes trying to look less like I was breaking inside and had gotten most of the black tracks off my face, but my eyes were still red and my hair was still a mess. Oh well, Edward couldn't look much better. I had to have hit him pretty hard.

I followed her into the house and into the living room where both Edward and Esme were sitting on the couch. Edward's hair was messed up like he'd been running his hands through it. He proved my assuption right when he did just that. I felt my heart flutter a little, but managed to stop it before I was down on the ground, begging him to take me back. I had to be the strong one here.

"Okay, you two have some serious problems you need to work out. Esme and I are only here for support and for a few comments now and then. This is between you two."

I sat down as far away from him as I could.

He fidgeted and messed with his hair again. God, he is so sexy!

No one spoke.

"Alright, since this isn't working, we're gonna make you talk! Bella, tell him what you think!"

I shook my head at Alice. "No way! He knows what I think. I wanna know what the hell he is thinking. Were you trying to hurt me, or were you just getting your kicks by embarressing and breaking a girl's heart?"

"Um, neither?"

"Really, then what were you doing? 'Jessica I love you'? Cuz that doesn't sound like you really weren't trying to hurt me." I was so angry and it was spilling out now, flooding over the fluttering my heart continued to do, no matter how hard I tried to stop it.

"Bella, just let me explain, please!"

"Fine, explain."

"I wanted to get Jessica off my back. My letting her think I still loved her and I was just pretending I liked you, I thought I might be able to get her to leave me alone!"

"Well it doesn't seem like a good way to do that."

"I'm a guy! We do stupid things! You can't tell me you've never known a guy that has done a stupid think just because it was the first idea that had."

I didn't reply to that. The thing was, he was right. Guys were stupid. Glancing down, I started picking at my nail polish, so I wouldn't have to look at him.

But that didn't give him a right to be an ass.

"Bella, I love you."

I looked up. No one but my family had ever said something like that to me. At least, not like that. He looked like he actually meant it.

"How can I be sure you mean that?"

"I've never said that to anyone else, trust me."

"It's true, Bells. He doesn't even say it to his mom!" Alice decided to chime in.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Do you forgive me?"

I didn't know. He was so perfect, and he really meant it when he when he said he loved me. Could he really be all that bad?

"Yes," I whispered.

"Awwwww!" Alice and Esme cooed. "It's like a TV show!"

But I didn't hear them, because Edward was holding me, and looking at me like I was the only thing that mattered.

It felt good.

**Okay, that has to be the cutest thing I've ever written! Awwwww!! **

**Please review! I really want to get over 100 reviews!**


	9. Stay Awake

Okay, I've written to a few of you (the people who said that Edward's apology wasn't good enough) so you know I have something

**Okay, I've written to a few of you (the people who said that Edward's apology wasn't good enough) so you know I have something great in store. Well, I think it's great. It's a little cheesy, but I don't care. I like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the rights, the title of this chapter (it's a song), or an espresso machine. But I do own you! Bam!**

**Survival of the Smartest**

**Chapter Nine: Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last for a Night)**

BPOV

I sat up with a jolt and looked around. The room was familiar but I couldn't quite place it. Glancing around I saw pink, pink, and more pink before my eyes finally saw Alice. I was in her room. I guess after yesterday, she had thought I needed some girl-bonding time.

_What had happened yesterday?_ My head was blurry and I couldn't focus. I knew it was bad and it involved Edward, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. Maybe if I had some coffee I would remember it. All I knew was that Edward had done something bad and he had tried to apologize during my dream. I had accepted it, but now that I was thinking about it, his apology had sucked. _What had he done?_

Trudging downstairs, I saw that the clock said 4:23. It was so early even the birds weren't awake! Wow, now I knew why I was so confused. No normal person got up before 5:30. At least, I never did.

I made myself some coffee using the Brandon's espresso maker. I had no idea how to work it though, so I just hit buttons till a dark liquid came out. It looked like coffee, smelled like coffee, so I drank it. Yep, coffee.

By the time I stumbled upstairs it was almost 5, so I figured maybe I could wake Alice up and she would explain to my why I had a massive headache and couldn't remember yesterday. I knew she spent at least an hour making her hair look like she just rolled out of bed, so I would be doing her a favor.

"Alice? Wake up!"

"Mm?"

"It's about 5. You should probably get up, we have school."

"Five more minutes!"

"Okay, but I get first shower!"

She didn't respond, but by the way she didn't move I figured that was a yes.

By the time I had taken a shower and blow dried my hair, Alice was up and contemplating what to wear.

"Should I wear the blue or red skirt? Jasper always tells me I look amazing in red…"

"Then wear the red, but while you're thinking about that very important decision, could you please explain to me why I can't remember a think about yesterday? All I know is something bad happened."

"Um… well… it's bad, yeah."

"That I already knew, but the major headache I have won't let me recall anything else. That is why I need you to give me some, like, details!"

"Well, you might wanna get ready first. It's a long story."

So that's what I did. I got dressed while Alice showered and did her hair. When she came back, dressed and perfect-looking, she sat down on her bed and I sat down on her guest bed.

"All I know is what you told me. You said that after he kissed you, you guys were going to meet Esme, again. As his girlfriend. So I made you look ah-mazing, but it was a wasted effort. When you got to his car, he was kissing Slut-ica and telling her he loved her. You ran back to me, cried your little eyes out, and took a huge dosage of Tylenol PM to help you sleep. That's probably why you can't remember a thing."

I listened to her whole story, and that's when it came back to me. The kiss, the invitation, the betrayal. The last thing I could remember was telling Alice the whole woe filled story. I guess that was when I conked out on Tylenol. "So then I slept over?"

"Well, I had Jazz carry you up here. There is no way I was letting you go home after an almost-OD. Charlie would kill me! And you, he would definitely kill you, if you woke up. Which thankfully you did!"

Wow. Now I knew why I hadn't really wanted to remember. It was horrible. I could feel another onslaught of tears coming and breathed heavily to try to stop them.

"Aw! Bella! Don't cry again! He doesn't deserve you."

"I know—but—I—still—love—him!"

"Whoa. You LOVE him! Even after all that he did! I mean, I knew you'd had a major crush on him since forever, but still? Love?"

"Yes, love."

"I think this might require an intervention. I'm calling us both in sick, getting Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie over here, and we are going to break you of this Cullen-ator addiction."

I sighed and flopped back on the bed. There was no arguing with Alice once she got an idea in her head.

**There, now you know why Bella forgave him so easily! Cuz it was all a dream! Lol. I love it when I pull fast ones on people!**

**Haha! Okay, please review and I'll love you forever!**


	10. Why

Okay, I guess I have a few things to clear up

**Okay, I guess I have a few things to clear up. Yes, the chapter with Edward apologizing was a dream! She dreamt everything that happened after the kiss/betrayal. So, I hope you all got that. IT WAS A DREAM! Also, someone said that Alice was all "you and Edward are perfect" and now she's all "kill Edward!' well Alice is just being a good friend. She knows Bella is hurting and is trying to get her mind off of everything.**

**That was a long AN. **

**Also, check out Model Behavior—my second story! I like it, and I hope you all will too!**

**Survival of the Smartest**

**Chapter Ten: Why?**

EPOV

I felt horrible.

No. I felt worse than horrible.

I felt like I should be a slug on the bottom of someone's shoe! I could not have ruined my chances at happiness more than I did today. I mean, Jessica? What was wrong with me? I really couldn't stand the ditzy brunette who put her gender to shame. Why had I done that?

Had I been high?

No, I hadn't gotten high since that party six years ago. I had choked on the smoke and swore I would never take a puff of weed again.

What had it been then?

Maybe I was high on Bella. Yeah, that sorta made sense. I was so happy that she had finally kissed me that I was acting like an ass. It was one of those fairytale things where a man kisses a women and the next thing you know he's marrying the evil witch cuz he's so in love that he can't think straight.

Right? God, I really hoped I could somehow make this better. I loved Bella with all my heart and had never wanted to hurt her.

Happiness? Yeah, I managed to crap that up pretty bad.

Driving home I thought about how I could show Bella how sorry I was. I hadn't wanted to break her heart, and a "plan" to embarrass her? Yeah, there was no plan. Truthfully I wanted to humiliate Jessica for being a total bitch to everyone. I would make her think I loved her, and then completely leave her mortified in front of everyone. It was mean, I admit, and it backfired on me pretty bad, didn't it?

Yep, I'm Edward Cullen—smart guy, considered "hot" by 3/4 of the female population, and a total life ruiner. More specifically, my own life.

**Sorry it's so short but that should clear up a few things.**

**Go read Model Behavior after you review please!**


	11. Texting

Sorry for the wait

**Sorry for the wait. I've been so busy with school and I was sick this week too. Also, I just didn't know where to go! I'm going to give it my best shot now, though.**

**Survival of the Smartest**

**Chapter Eleven: Texting**

EPOV

After moping around for a while, I figured the best thing to do right now was try to make things better. I was going to call Bella before I realized I didn't have her number. Wow, I was in love with a girl whose phone number I didn't even have.

The next best person was Alice. I figured they would be together or she would know how I could contact Bella.

_Alice:_

_U there? I need 2 tlk 2 bella. _

_Do u hav her #?_

_Edward_

It was less than a minute before I got a response.

_Edward:_

_Think. Do u really think she wants 2 tlk 2 u?_

_Get a brain smartass._

_Alice_

Well that certainly didn't sound promising.

_Alice:_

_Do u hav her # or not?_

_Edward_

Again, it was only a moment.

_Edward:_

_Of course. _

_But she's right here. Y don't u just come an tlk_

_2 her urself?_

_Alice_

That was brilliant. I had to hand it to Alice; she was smart when she wanted to be. I should just talk to her in person! That way we wouldn't have any miscommunications!

_Edward:_

_Although, right now wouldn't b a good time._

_Alice_

Huh?

_Alice:_

_Y not?_

_Edward_

Why wouldn't now be a perfect time? She was where I could get to her and I'm sure with Alice around Bella would be at least a little more open to my words.

_Edward:_

_Cuz were havin an Edward-intervention._

_Don't ask._

_Alice_

Great. She didn't want to talk to me and Alice was pulling one of her half-baked schemes to get Bella to hate me—or at least not want to talk to me.

Damn it. I take back everything I said about Alice being brilliant.

APOV

I was about to completely wipe Bella of her feelings for Edward—good and bad—when my phone buzzed. I figured it was Emmett saying he was having trouble finding one of the things I asked him to bring, so I answered it.

It was Edward. He had texted me, asking if I had Bella's number. Well, at least he was making an effort to reach her, but there was no way she wanted to talk to him.

We texted back and forth for a few minutes until Bella asked, "Who are you talking to?"

I dropped my phone like it was hot. Damn, now she'll know something's up. "Just Em. He can't find the thing I needed."

"What's the thing you need?"

"Uh, just some food."

She laughed. "Emmett can't find food? That's like a bear not finding honey!"

"Well, I don't know. The boy's not that smart."

Yeah, but he better get here soon. Now that Edward knew Bella was here I was sure he would come busting through that door any second now.


	12. Closure

It's been awhile but I come back with ideas

**It's been awhile but I come back with ideas! Haha! Finally. God, it was a bad couple of weeks there but I've decided to finally put everything behind me and get back to writing! This, unfortunately, will be the last chapter. Sorry, but I think I finally got it!**

**Survival of the Smartest**

**Chapter Twelve: Closure**

BPOV

As Alice was talking to Emmett and Jasper, I thought. I thought about what Edward had done, how it seemed like all guys thought of me as an easy score. They would kiss me, try to get my shirt off, and then leave me heartbroken. It had happened with my first couple of boyfriends and it had happened with Edward. What was I, a public dumping station?

I needed to put it all behind me. Edward was a dick and I was so sick of everything he had done. Maybe he hadn't meant it, but whatever he had meant had hurt. I would do the project with him—coordinating everything so I would have to see him as little as possible—and then never speak to him again. It was almost foolproof until Edward decided to walk into Alice's house.

"Hi."

"Get out," was all Alice said to him. Jasper and Emmett actually got up and were about to push him out the door when he said:

"Wait! I really need to talk to Bella!"

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Emmett growled. Wow, he was a scary kid.

"Bella!"

"Wait," I whispered, just loud enough for Alice to hear, "I want to hear what he has to say."

Emmett looked at Alice for directions, but she just shrugged. She was dumbfounded by my actions. I guess the whole not-talking thing had made her think I was heartbroken. I was, but I was also trying to get closure. Like a funeral, I needed to finish everything.

Edward sat down across from me and reached for my hand, but I slid it away from him. I would have nothing to do with him.

He cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed, and started talking. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was just, I don't even know. You have every right to be angry but I—"

I cut him off. "Yes. I do have every right and I am. Edward you have no idea how bad it felt but I've made a decision and I'm going to stick to it." I took a deep breath. "I'm done with you. You may feel 'so sorry' and everything, but I am done. I've been hurt too much by you and so I'm moving on. We're done."

Edward just sat there, staring at me. "But, I thought you loved me."

"I did—I do. But I'm sick of being hurt so I'm moving on. I'll do the project with you because I need that scholarship, but after that I'm done. You and I are no more."

"Really? There's nothing I can do? I promise I'll make it up to you! Anything you want! Please, Bella! I love you!"

"Emmett, Jasper, please show Edward where the door is."

It was probably the most cold hearted thing I've ever done, but now I had closure. I was done with guys like Edward.

_Three months later…_

We had gotten through the project, finally. It was awkward and weird but the week of competition was here! Edward and I would travel to Seattle to compete against kids there. If we qualified to Regionals we would go against kids from the west coast and then, if we were really, really lucky, we would go to Washington D.C. for Nationals.

The Seattle competition was easy. Most of the kids hadn't put a ton of effort into it and we were one of the best, hands down.

Regionals were tricky. The exhibits were the best of the best and it was obvious that we weren't the greatest. Fortunately, we had a lot of in-depth information about our topic so we could add things and that made our speech Nationals worthy.

It was Nationals that I worried about. Edward had thrown up before the competition and wasn't feeling good now. I thought he might be sick, but he assured me it was just nerves. I didn't believe him. We had both been plenty nervous before the other competitions and he hadn't gotten sick then. I just hoped he could pull it together for the speech.

We had just started our presentation when he turned green and ran out on me. Luckily he left his note cards; unluckily he had our most important part and hadn't written that down. Crap.

I was so screwed and I knew it. The judges knew it too. As soon as he was gone they looked at me with pity in their eyes. I couldn't do it, but I was going to try my damn hardest.

The presentation came out a little stuttered and very nervous sounding, but I managed to hold it together well enough. Maybe we could get at least a partial scholarship or something.

After they left I looked around at the other presenters and to my surprise, I wasn't the only person doing this alone. Many competitors who had obviously had a partner were now left alone. Edward wasn't the only sick one. Something must have been going around—maybe food poisoning.

An hour or two later, Edward still hadn't come back, but all the presentations had been done and the judges were deliberating.

I looked around; worried that Edward wouldn't make it back in time. He had been gone a really long time. Was he dead? In his hotel room? Oh my god, why wouldn't he call me and tell me where he was!

Two minutes till announcements and he still wasn't here!

I pulled out my cell to call him when I heard someone behind me, "I'm back."

"Oh my god! Edward!" I jumped up and threw my arms around him. "How dare you just leave me like that!"?

Then I smacked him.

"Jeez, bipolar, much? And I'm sorry. I had to throw up. I think it was something I ate because I feel fine now."

"Well that's good, because they are announcing the winners in—"

"Competitors, please make your way to the stage."

"Now."

We went up to the crowd together, making sure not to touch again. My sudden outburst had brought up memories of three months ago, and I really didn't want to think about that. Not now.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the third annual American Academic Competition. These young people have worked hard to get to where they are and all these presentations are wonderful. Unfortunately, only three groups will get scholarships. And here we begin," the announcer said.

My palms were sweating and I was so nervous. Would our hard work be rewarded? Would the heartbreak we both endured be worth it?

"Third place goes to… Andrew McMahon and Jack S Mannequin. Congratulations." The room exploded into applause as Andrew and Jack went up to collect their prize, a scholarship of 5,000.

"Second place goes to… Jimmy E World and Jim Adkins. Congratulations!" Their prize was up to 10,000.

I was so nervous I was shaking. Would we win? Oh my god I don't think I had ever been this scared. Next to me, Edward looked like he might throw up again, but this time from nerves not food poisoning.

"And now, first place! The winners of first prize of a 20,000 scholarship and the title of American Academic Competition winners are…" A moment of unbelievably awful suspense, "Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen!"

I turned to Edward, totally speechless. "We won!" I screamed.

"We won," he smiled.

That was when I kissed him.

The backstabbing didn't matter. This was a total movie moment and I was going to take it as far as it would go without being cheesy.

"Let's go get that money," I whispered against his lips.

He didn't respond, but just took my hand and led me up to the stage. I couldn't tell if he was happy that I had kissed him, but he didn't look angry—which was probably a good thing.

"Congratulations Isabella and Edward. You are the winners of this year's American Academic Competition. Here is your prize." I took the oversized check from the announcer and held it up to the crowd, unbelievably ecstatic.

We had done it.

I felt Edward's hand snake around my waist. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

Cue that movie kiss.

**The End. **

**Did you like the ending? I hope you did. Tell me all about it in your review!**

**Please review!**


End file.
